


Sing You To Sleep

by tjstar



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Audio Book, Cute, Drabble, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/pseuds/tjstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pills and alcohol are not healthy and the word ‘therapy’ sounds like ‘brainwashing’. Books are much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing You To Sleep

Pete Wentz can’t cope with insomnia. Theoretically he can, of course, but he isn’t looking for easy ways like therapists, pills and alcohol. Pills and alcohol are not healthy, and the word ‘therapy’ sounds like ‘brainwashing’. Pete wasn’t born for brainwashing. Books are much better; Pete likes to read, and maybe, reading of some boring books will help him to sleep like normal people do. But he never has enough free time for any hobbies, so…

Pete has an idea.

Audiobooks. Usually Pete used to listen to hard-rock music, but audiobooks will be a great alternative; he has to choose the story that he will listen before going to sleep. It’s his traditional ‘oh-fuck-i-cannot-sleep-again’ time.

Pete freezes in front of an open laptop.

‘Hemingway,’ Pete decides and quickly registers on the online library. He's looking for some interesting things on the website, and finds a version of ‘The Old Man and the Sea’ narrated by someone named P. Stump (Pierre?.. Pete?). Pete tries not to think about stranger’s name and clicks ‘listen’.

_‘…He was an old man who fished alone in a skiff in the Gulf Stream and he had gone eighty-four days now without taking a fish…’_

Wow. Such a sexy Voice (with a capital ‘V’); a little bit low, deep and somehow sweet and calming. Its owner must be /is/ a great singer.

Pete connects headphones to the laptop and completely relaxes for the next two and a half hours.

Insensibly, he falls asleep, floating in the warm waves of a charming timbre.

***

Hating mornings is Pete Wentz’s normal condition, but today is something different; it’s his official day off, and surprisingly, he doesn’t feel like he’s an emo-zombie with long dark bangs. For the first time in three months. ‘Thank you, Mr. P. Stump,’ Pete thinks as he checks out this guy’s profile: he recorded a really nice audiobook, but why the hell only one? Surely, Pete wants more and he tries to solve this problem with a direct message.

 _‘i think i’m in love with your voice and you cured my insomnia, maybe Skype?’_ Pete types, hoping that it doesn’t look like he’s a maniac or a freak.

Two and a half hours later (perfect time to listen to audiobook once again) he receives a response.

 _‘Insomnia? Am I so boring? Well, Skype:_ _nervousbreakdance.‘_

Oh great, the Narrator isn’t scared. And possibly he’s as sexy as his Voice.

Pete turns a webcam on, anticipating the most unusual Skype-session ever.

After fifteen-minute battle with the slowest wi-fi in the Universe, Pete finally can see his Therapist, and, despite a shitty quality, Pete notices (and rejoices) that P. Stump is really cute. Sleepy man with plastic-framed glasses smiles, trying to smooth his ruffled reddish-blond hair.

“I’m Patrick,” he says and waves his hand in greeting.

Patrick’s wearing a maroon t-shirt, and Pete’s shirtless; it’s just a habit, and he hopes that Patrick isn’t embarrassed.

“Pete,” he introduces himself and blurts out an uncontrolled stream of words. “Thanks, man, you did a good job, really, I think I’m alive again, and maybe, can you sing for me?” he stares at the computer’s screen.

Patrick looks like a high school nerd or something like that, but it’s very attractive.

“Um…” Patrick bites his lip, confused. He has just a few covers, an audiobook and fairytales, but he hesitates to upload them on the website.

“I see a guitar on the wall, c’mon, don’t be shy! I know you can! Your voice…” Pete has never wanted anything as much as he wants to hear this guy’s singing.

“Okay, but it’s just morning, so don’t tell me that my voice sounds like shit,” Patrick grins genially and takes his guitar.

“No way,” Pete promises. Patrick physically can’t sound like shit, simply because he is Patrick Stump.

Patrick laughs softly and runs his fingers on the guitar strings, closing his eyes and clearly enjoying the process.

 _‘_ _It's a god-awful small affair_

_To the girl with the mousy hair…’_

Oh God, it’s even better than ‘The Old Man and the Sea’. Pete tries to catch every note with all his senses, and it feels like he’s hearing this song for the first time. Unforgettable minutes of his life; Pete wishes this song was the never-ending story.

Patrick sings the last chorus, his voice goes to the edge with high notes, but his talent has no limit.

 _‘_ _Is there life on Mars?’_

Patrick lets out a sigh like he is dissatisfied with his singing.

“Dude, marry me!” Pete proposes jokingly, but then he realizes that he needs this guy, in his life, in his house... Really.

“Okay,” Patrick laughs, getting ready to play the next song. Pete prays for his wi-fi and Patrick’s sense of humor.

“Where are you from?” Pete asks, but he’s afraid to know that his crush lives somewhere in Cambodia.

“Chicago,” Patrick says, smiling.

“Wow, me too, what about evening?” Pete glances at the monitor; he sees Patrick hugging his guitar and narrows his eyes slyly.

“I suspect, I will treat your insomnia,” the guy with the most wonderful voice responds.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3:30am and i just wrote this so feel free to tell me about my mistakes, really ^^


End file.
